


Every Nenne Has His Day

by soberdaydream



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soberdaydream/pseuds/soberdaydream
Summary: 一个小情侣之间的sexting.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 一切rps都是ooc，本文是ooc外婆给ooc开门，ooc到姥姥家了。擦边球而且脏兮兮，现在跑还来得及:)

郑然官觉得今天可能不是个好日子。  
说是LWR的老友小聚，结果不仅没有他最爱的烤肉喝酒唱歌一条龙环节，反而四个大老爷们在简单的吃了一顿汉堡和冰激凌后来到了当地据说人气超高的猫咪咖啡店。进门的那一刻郑然官就有点后悔了，伴随着漫天纷飞的猫毛还有女孩子们各种掐着嗓子发出来的尖叫和笑声。其他几个同伴似乎完全没有感受到他的尴尬，哦吼吼的笑了几声就各自找了喜欢的猫咪去玩耍。郑然官只能用力挤出一个笑容出来，然后坐到洪渊俊的对面掏出手机开始刷社交软件。 如果说郑然官做的第一个错误决定是同意今天来猫咖，那么坐在洪渊俊的对面一定是第二个错误的决定。  
洪渊俊穿了一件薄薄的V领T恤，外面穿了前年世界杯时候统一发的白色防风衣。可能是屋里人多，他又跟猫咪玩的起劲儿，没几分钟细细的汗珠就从他额头上冒了出来。他两下扯掉外套，又继续抱起了猫。他修长的手指轻轻的拂过怀中的小猫咪，时而像是弹钢琴一样在猫的后背跳跃，时而温柔的揉着猫咪的肚皮。另一只猫咪跳上了隔着俩人的茶几，喵喵的冲着洪渊俊叫着讨抚摸，洪渊俊俯下身，宽松的领口垂下去，胸前一大片光滑的皮肤全部被郑然官看在眼里，他甚至能看见洪渊俊一侧浅棕色的乳头。明明是很熟悉的身体了，但是在外面看到若隐若现的风景还是让人忍不住心跳加快。他有些庆幸今天穿的是宽松的长卫衣和运动裤。  
郑然官清了清嗓子，拿起桌上的柠檬茶。洪渊俊抬起眼歪着头看他，几秒之后发现他没有接下来的动作，他拽了拽身上的T恤，就又把注意力放回了猫咪身上。那件该死的T恤为什么领口这么大？现在又露出来洪渊俊左侧的锁骨。因为体型消瘦的缘故，他的锁骨尤其明显，郑然官特别喜欢把洪渊俊压在身下然后反复舔舐那里细腻的皮肤。  
很快下午的时光就在郑然官的百无聊赖之中过去了。大家告别后各自回了住处。回到基地后他收拾了下东西就和队友们一起在起居室里看起了电影。电影播了一半，郑然官的手机突然震了。他掏出来看了看，是洪渊俊的短讯。“在干嘛？我已经躺床上了。”还配了一个小仓鼠摊平睡觉的表情。郑然官拍了一张电视屏幕的照片回过去，又加了一句，在和他们看电影呢。没几秒钟洪渊俊的信息又来了，这次是一个挂着一滴眼泪的小黄人表情，以及意味深长的一句“啊旁边那么多人啊……”郑然官笑了，他低头开始迅速打字“是有什么好事不能让他们知道吗？”还没来得及摁下发送，洪渊俊的另一条信息又到了。图片转了两秒才显示出来，在看到图片的那一刻郑然官就笑不出来了。图片是洪渊俊穿着一件明显不合身的nyxl圆领卫衣躺在床上，轻咬着下唇，头转向一侧，露出整个脖子和锁骨，喉结凸起了一个好看的弧度。马上又一条信息进来，“眼熟嘛，是哥的衣服哦。”  
郑然官迅速删掉了之前没发出的那句话，脚底抹油地溜回了自己房间。这张充满了暗示意味的照片让他觉得血液上涌，甚至觉得手心里的汗已经多到了要无法握住手机的地步。随意的把手在床单上蹭了几下，正在打字的时候洪渊俊又发来了信息。“哥是不是生气了，离队的时候我想了又想还是趁你在训练室的时候从你房间里偷拿了件衣服当纪念。”  
“不生气，你穿蓝颜色很好看（微笑）”想了想觉得这句话似乎有点见外，又赶紧补了一句“不穿的时候也好看（心）”发完之后他有些不好意思地把手机扔在一边，然后又马上捡起来等着下一条信息。出乎郑然官意料的，下一条信息似乎走错了方向，他盯着手机屏幕好久，聊天页面却迟迟没有动静。  
“要不要拨个电话给他啊……”郑然官自言自语，无意识的在桌面和聊天记录中来回切换，直到又一声振动响起。  
如果说刚才洪渊俊的照片还能说是撒娇，那么这一次就是赤裸裸的挑逗了。照片上是洪渊俊过于纤细的大腿，两腿内测沾了一些不可描述的粘稠液体。文字信息立刻跟上：“穿着哥的衣服，想着哥，一个不小心就……”  
郑然官只觉得自己的脑子瞬间爆炸了，他一个打挺从床上站起来，两步走到窗前推开窗户。洛杉矶附近清爽的夜风不只没能让他冷静，反而让他胯下的小兄弟更叫嚣起自己的存在感。手机不停的振动，郑然官看着来自洪渊俊的信息一条条进来：  
“哥想着我吧？想着你的手现在是我的”  
“别以为我没发现哦，今天你盯着我胸口好久”  
“有好好躺着吗？把裤子脱了吧”  
啊，完了，我算是栽在这个人手上了。郑然官这么想着一头扎进床里，翻了个身把裤子扯下去一点。什么战地医师齐格勒人间天使洪渊俊，根本是个藏在彬彬有礼乖宝宝外表下的魅魔。  
“嗯……”郑然官满脸通红，不知道该回复什么，补了一个ang的表情发过去。  
他伸手握住自己已经蓄势待发的下体胡乱撸了几下，另一只手把手机举到眼前。洪渊俊的信息一条接一条的出现在聊天框：  
“我的手虽然没什么力气，但是手掌比你的更大一些，能把整根阴茎都握住”  
“把包皮再往下褪一些，用大拇指去搓搓马眼附近”  
“现在用掌心捂着龟头，还记得我嘴里的温度吗”  
直白粗俗的字眼让郑然官觉得头顶的血管都在突突跳跃。他别无选择，像是一个被塞壬歌声迷了魂魄的水手，脑中尚存的最后一丝理智也消耗殆尽。他按照洪渊俊的信息上一项项做下来，内心的羞愧和快感交织层层迸发，眼前似乎蒙上了水雾，呼吸也越来越急促。  
郑然官深呼吸了几下，把手上的动作缓了缓，打字回去：  
“啊，好舒服”  
“已经开始想你了”  
郑然官甚至能想到洪渊俊在看到这些消息之后脸上计谋得逞的得意表情。他闭上眼睛仰起头，手上的动作又加快。手机屏幕再次亮了起来，  
“我甚至在嫉妒你的手”  
“啊该死，”郑然官喃喃自语“你从哪儿学来的这些话……”  
洪渊俊的最后一条信息是“舒服了就够啦，不要强撑。”  
像是触发了某个开关，郑然官只觉得身体被温暖的海水包围，他从床头柜上抽了几张纸巾，又揉搓了几下根部就伴着一声舒服的长叹射了出来。  
手机屏幕又亮了起来，洪渊俊发了张叼着牙刷的照片，不知道是滤镜还是光线的缘故，他看起来眼角还挂着一丝情欲刚尽的粉红。郑然官默默保存了照片进隐藏相册，然后回复了个傻乎乎的小兔子笑脸给他。  
虽说可能不是个好日子，但是今天应该能睡个好觉吧。郑然官打了个呵欠，抓着纸巾用个帅气的投篮姿势丢进门口的垃圾筐，然后重新倒回到床上。

 

第二天吃午餐的时候郑然官正式的向金东奎道歉：“对不起了东奎哥，我不该错怪你穿走了我的衣服。”“啊，什么啊，没关系，谁让只有我们俩穿一样的码，”金东奎咬着筷子完全无所谓的说。过了一会儿他又补了一句：“那你的那件现在找到了么？”  
“找到啦，”郑然官笑了笑，“在藏得很隐蔽的地方找到了。”

 


	2. Another Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 继续开个小破车

郑然官觉得今天可能不是个好日子。  
说是LWR的老友小聚，结果不仅没有他最爱的烤肉喝酒唱歌一条龙环节，反而四个大老爷们在简单的吃了一顿汉堡和冰激凌后来到了当地据说人气超高的猫咪咖啡店。进门的那一刻郑然官就有点后悔了，伴随着漫天纷飞的猫毛还有女孩子们各种掐着嗓子发出来的尖叫和笑声。其他几个同伴似乎完全没有感受到他的尴尬，哦吼吼的笑了几声就各自找了喜欢的猫咪去玩耍。郑然官只能用力挤出一个笑容出来，然后坐到洪渊俊的对面掏出手机开始刷社交软件。 如果说郑然官做的第一个错误决定是同意今天来猫咖，那么坐在洪渊俊的对面一定是第二个错误的决定。  
洪渊俊穿了一件薄薄的V领T恤，外面穿了前年世界杯时候统一发的白色防风衣。可能是屋里人多，他又跟猫咪玩的起劲儿，没几分钟细细的汗珠就从他额头上冒了出来。他两下扯掉外套，又继续抱起了猫。他修长的手指轻轻的拂过怀中的小猫咪，时而像是弹钢琴一样在猫的后背跳跃，时而温柔的揉着猫咪的肚皮。另一只猫咪跳上了隔着俩人的茶几，喵喵的冲着洪渊俊叫着讨抚摸，洪渊俊俯下身，宽松的领口垂下去，胸前一大片光滑的皮肤全部被郑然官看在眼里，他甚至能看见洪渊俊一侧浅棕色的乳头。明明是很熟悉的身体了，但是在外面看到若隐若现的风景还是让人忍不住心跳加快。他有些庆幸今天穿的是宽松的长卫衣和运动裤。  
郑然官清了清嗓子，拿起桌上的柠檬茶。洪渊俊抬起眼歪着头看他，几秒之后发现他没有接下来的动作，他拽了拽身上的T恤，就又把注意力放回了猫咪身上。那件该死的T恤为什么领口这么大？现在又露出来洪渊俊左侧的锁骨。因为体型消瘦的缘故，他的锁骨尤其明显，郑然官特别喜欢把洪渊俊压在身下然后反复舔舐那里细腻的皮肤。  
很快下午的时光就在郑然官的百无聊赖之中过去了。大家告别后各自回了住处。回到基地后他收拾了下东西就和队友们一起在起居室里看起了电影。电影播了一半，郑然官的手机突然震了。他掏出来看了看，是洪渊俊的短讯。

“在干嘛？我已经躺床上了。”还配了一个小仓鼠摊平睡觉的表情。郑然官拍了一张电视屏幕的照片回过去，又加了一句，在和他们看电影呢。没几秒钟洪渊俊的信息又来了，这次是一个挂着一滴眼泪的小黄人表情，以及意味深长的一句“啊旁边那么多人啊……”郑然官笑了，他低头开始迅速打字“是有什么好事不能让他们知道吗？”还没来得及摁下发送，洪渊俊的另一条信息又到了。图片转了两秒才显示出来，在看到图片的那一刻郑然官就笑不出来了。图片是洪渊俊穿着一件明显不合身的nyxl圆领卫衣躺在床上，轻咬着下唇，头转向一侧，露出整个脖子和锁骨，喉结凸起了一个好看的弧度。马上又一条信息进来，“眼熟嘛，是哥的衣服哦。”  
郑然官迅速删掉了之前没发出的那句话，脚底抹油地溜回了自己房间。这张充满了暗示意味的照片让他觉得血液上涌，甚至觉得手心里的汗已经多到了要无法握住手机的地步。随意的把手在床单上蹭了几下，正在打字的时候洪渊俊又发来了信息。“哥是不是生气了，离队的时候我想了又想还是趁你在训练室的时候从你房间里偷拿了件衣服当纪念。”  
“不生气，你穿蓝颜色很好看（微笑）”想了想觉得这句话似乎有点见外，又赶紧补了一句“不穿的时候也好看（心）”发完之后他有些不好意思地把手机扔在一边，然后又马上捡起来等着下一条信息。出乎郑然官意料的，下一条信息似乎走错了方向，他盯着手机屏幕好久，聊天页面却迟迟没有动静。  
“要不要拨个电话给他啊……”郑然官自言自语，无意识的在桌面和聊天记录中来回切换，直到又一声振动响起。  
如果说刚才洪渊俊的照片还能说是撒娇，那么这一次就是赤裸裸的挑逗了。照片上是洪渊俊过于纤细的大腿，两腿内测沾了一些不可描述的粘稠液体。文字信息立刻跟上：“穿着哥的衣服，想着哥，一个不小心就……”  
郑然官只觉得自己的脑子瞬间爆炸了，他一个打挺从床上站起来，两步走到窗前推开窗户。洛杉矶附近清爽的夜风不只没能让他冷静，反而让他胯下的小兄弟更叫嚣起自己的存在感。手机不停的振动，郑然官看着来自洪渊俊的信息一条条进来：  
“哥想着我吧？想着你的手现在是我的”  
“别以为我没发现哦，今天你盯着我胸口好久”  
“有好好躺着吗？把裤子脱了吧”  
啊，完了，我算是栽在这个人手上了。郑然官这么想着一头扎进床里，翻了个身把裤子扯下去一点。什么战地医师齐格勒人间天使洪渊俊，根本是个藏在彬彬有礼乖宝宝外表下的魅魔。  
“嗯……”郑然官满脸通红，不知道该回复什么，补了一个ang的表情发过去。  
他伸手握住自己已经蓄势待发的下体胡乱撸了几下，另一只手把手机举到眼前。洪渊俊的信息一条接一条的出现在聊天框：  
“我的手虽然没什么力气，但是手掌比你的更大一些，能把整根阴茎都握住”  
“把包皮再往下褪一些，用大拇指去搓搓马眼附近”  
“现在用掌心捂着龟头，还记得我嘴里的温度吗”  
直白粗俗的字眼让郑然官觉得头顶的血管都在突突跳跃。他别无选择，像是一个被塞壬歌声迷了魂魄的水手，脑中尚存的最后一丝理智也消耗殆尽。他按照洪渊俊的信息上一项项做下来，内心的羞愧和快感交织层层迸发，眼前似乎蒙上了水雾，呼吸也越来越急促。  
郑然官深呼吸了几下，把手上的动作缓了缓，打字回去：  
“啊，好舒服”  
“已经开始想你了”  
郑然官甚至能想到洪渊俊在看到这些消息之后脸上计谋得逞的得意表情。他闭上眼睛仰起头，手上的动作又加快。手机屏幕再次亮了起来，  
“我甚至在嫉妒你的手”  
“啊该死，”郑然官喃喃自语“你从哪儿学来的这些话……”  
洪渊俊的最后一条信息是“舒服了就够啦，不要强撑。”  
像是触发了某个开关，郑然官只觉得身体被温暖的海水包围，他从床头柜上抽了几张纸巾，又揉搓了几下根部就伴着一声舒服的长叹射了出来。  
手机屏幕又亮了起来，洪渊俊发了张叼着牙刷的照片，不知道是滤镜还是光线的缘故，他看起来眼角还挂着一丝情欲刚尽的粉红。郑然官默默保存了照片进隐藏相册，然后回复了个傻乎乎的小兔子笑脸给他。  
虽说可能不是个好日子，但是今天应该能睡个好觉吧。郑然官打了个呵欠，抓着纸巾用个帅气的投篮姿势丢进门口的垃圾筐，然后重新倒回到床上。

 

第二天吃午餐的时候郑然官正式的向金东奎道歉：“对不起了东奎哥，我不该错怪你穿走了我的衣服。”“啊，什么啊，没关系，谁让只有我们俩穿一样的码，”金东奎咬着筷子完全无所谓的说。过了一会儿他又补了一句：“那你的那件现在找到了么？”  
“找到啦，”郑然官笑了笑，“在藏得很隐蔽的地方找到了。”

 


End file.
